User blog:Thirteen1355/Waiting for Brutal Mario? Play this!
Well, I have not made a blog post for a long time, but I see there are still people who really want Brutal/Kitiku Mario to be released. Well, I think Carol is working on it, but cannot find much free time for it. It is not his main priority, but he does it out of fun. As it will be some time before Brutal Mario ever gets released (that is, if it will ever be released), I have listed some games Brutal Mario takes inspiration from, along with some great platformer games. My reason for writing this is to make you understand how awesome these games are and how they actually make better games than Brutal Mario, which mixes all those things together in one game. I think Brutal Mario is good because of the mix of great games, but the source games execute those things much better. Here we go! 'Secret of Mana (Series)' Square Enix' Secret of Mana games are known as Action Rpg's. Action Rpg's are very popular nowadays, compared to Turn-Based Rpg's. While Turn-Based Rpg's give you a battle system in which you get to use one move in a turn (like Pokémon), Action Rpg's give you a battle system which will let you freely move around while fighting enemies. Think of Zelda 2D, only with stats like Hp, Attack, Defense. This makes for more action, along with a good story. Inspiration from Mana: *Bosses like the Archdemon, the Dragon Emperor and the Dark Lich *The levels Dark Castle, Hall of Dragons, and Mirage Palace *The Mana Dragon Larry Koopa uses in his boss fight Wiki: 'mana.wikia.com 'Donkey Kong Country (Series) The Donkey Kong Country trilogy consists of three games (sounds pretty obvious) for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System (Snes). These three Mario-esque platform games are best known for simple but solid gameplay, awesome 16-bit graphics and great music. Most Worlds take place in a tropical setting, which results in th levels having colorful design and enemies. Made by Rare Ltd, known for their famous Nintendo 64 games like Banjo Kazooie and Conker's Bad Fur Day. Inspiration from Donkey Kong Country: *Bosses like King K. Rool and the Dumb Drum *The Animal Friends Mario uses to overcome some dangerous obstacles *The minecart levels Skull Coaster and Ghost Special *The mysterious DK Coins introduced in DemoOnly1 Wiki: 'donkeykong.wikia.com 'Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island The well-known platform game for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System was another big hit in both Japan and the west. The game's main appeals are cute artstyle, good graphics and... good gameplay? To be honest, I don't really like Yoshi's Island. The action was gone and instead of it they made some long-winded game with Yoshi and a baby Mario. Inspiration from Yoshi's Island: ' *General level graphics *The Giant Kirby boss '''Wiki: 'mariowiki.com '''Kirby (Series) The Kirby games are best known for their cute pink main character, Kirby, and his ability to absorb the powers of his enemies.HAL Laboratory's platform games are very popular with young children, but older people like the games as well. The gameplay is fun, as you can use many skills absorbed from enemies. The graphics are simple, but colorful. Inspiration from Kirby: ' *Levels like Dedede's Sky Castle and Battleship Halberd *Bosses like Whispy Woods , King Dedede and Meta Knight '''Wiki: 'kirby.wikia.com '''Romancing SaGa (Series) The Romancing SaGa Rpg trilogy, released only in Japan for the Super Famicom (Snes), are Turn-Based Rpg's best known for their open-ended, quest based gameplay and high difficulty. Made by Square Enix, these games resemble the Snes Final Fantasies in a way, but having more focus on gameplay and less on story. For diehard Rpg gamers only. Inspiration from Romancing SaGa: ' *The infamous Seven Koopalings boss *The Waza ability system used in the same battle *Many custom music tracks used in the hack '''Wiki: 'saga.wikia.com '''Mega Man (Series) Capcom's famous hero has been in a lot of games. First, six games for the Nintendo Entertainment System (Nes) were released. A seventh one was released for the Super Nintendo. Mega Man 8 for the Playstation 1 (Ps1). Then Capcom decided to go 8-bit again and released Mega Man 9 and 10 for the Nintendo Wii. And those ten games are only the main classic games. The Mega Man games often have only eight stages, but all of these stages are unique and very well-made. Even between games stages will be unique. With gorgeous 8-bit graphics, and upbeat music, the Mega Man series is one of my favorites. 'Inspiration from Mega Man: ' *The wonderful Wily's Revenge level *The bosses in Wily's Revenge, like the Mecha Dragon, Quint, and Dr Wily himself *Power-ups like the Leaf Shield and the Flash Stopper Category:Blog posts